yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Shishio
First Name Lee Last Name Shishio IMVU Name DivineZiel Nicknames Ka - 蚊 (Literally meaning Mosquito) Age 20 - February 13th Gender Male Height 6'2" Weight 152lbs Blood type A+ Behaviour/Personality Lee is a rather...different character. He's quite introverted to such a high degree that he tends to be completely quiet in such a talkative moment. Lee is always constantly calculating possible outcomes of the world down into the significance of his complete insane ways. With his blood lust always being rather high. When he's not keeping his cool around higher powered people or working where he does, he's usually out, holding back the urge to kill so many people and eat their bodies but it usually becomes too much and he sinks into it. Lee loves to toy with his food whenever he's not hungry but being the glutton he is, he tends to eat a lot more. The way he toys with his food is by whistling out creepy themes that are rather slow in comparison to their original form while slowly chasing them and is overall a sadomasochistic bastard. Hiding his true self in public when he's around more people than he can handle, he stays quiet as stated before. To keep himself at ease, he's always seen either sipping on coffee or smoking a cigarette. These two things are what keeps him even remotely sane due to his life as a young person all the way up to now, especially after the woman that took him in after he killed his own mother, showed him how coffee and smoking always helped calm down a ravage beast. Lee stays away from anyone and everyone except for people that show interesting features from their own minds. Knowing exactly how a lot of humans think, he can predict some movements that they would do when trying to flee from his blood thirsty wrath. Lee also has a nasty habit of constantly cracking his fingers, every joint possible. Lee has a high pain tolerance from being tortured to such a degree that he was close to death once but was able to use his Kagune in order to escape and rise above his torturer. One of the things he gained from this man while being tortured was indeed the overall cracking over his fingers. Close to nothing bothers him when it comes to pain and he can take almost anything thrown at him however, this doesn't mean that his pain tolerance can't be beaten. Appearance Lee has medium length hair that main stays spiked up a bit and lays gently over his face in specific parts where the middle of his face can always be seen unless he moves his head a specific way. Lee is pale with dark circles under his eyes which indicates that he doesn't really sleep all that much. With black hues to match his thick dark locks and pale skin, there is something rather weird about his eyes which is that they have no shine to them. It honestly looks as if he has the eyes of a man with no soul, either that or with no reason to live. To go along with his personality, Lee's eyes seem to bug out a bit and look around in a very fast movement to keep everything in check with his surroundings. When his hunger for flesh and blood rises to such a high degree, his whole sclera turns a glossy black while his pupils turn red and the iris stays black like normal however, each part of the eye is rather glossy. To give out an addition of the eyes, red cracks can be seen running through the black sclera and a bit onto the face, under the eyes. He bears a rather dark mask that can be seen as a picture on the side. Alignment Chaotic Neutral Clan & Rank N/A High school grade N/a What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single(For now, possibly) Occupation Anything that pays well and benefits him in other ways. Shishio Clan Summary The Shishio are a clan of Oni's classified as Ghouls with all the base Oni Horuda abilities but instead of having an Oni triger state they have what are called Kagune. As a Shishio, they have a strengthened desire to eat flesh and in some a desire to eat chi as well and those who have that desire can gain stronger Kagune. If a Shishio is born a Ghoul, some have the chance to have the thirst for chi and if they do, it is marked by being an albino. This chi eating ability is rare amongst the Ghouls and occurs usually only once in a few generations if that. Physiology Ghouls share the same physiology for the most part of a normal Onihoruda with only slight differences as mentioned above and in the abilities. Ghouls are able to run for many hours and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. They possess an incredibly high durability. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects and surviving explosions with barely a scratch on him. Ghouls have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Ghoul's also possess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many levels allowing them to do incredible and also very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Ghoul to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Ghoul's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Ghoul are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage when they are imminent damage. ((Informaton taken from the Onihoruda page foundhere)) Abilities Kagune A Kagune is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colours are varied in the anime to distinguish the kagune of each individual); and flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. A kagune is composed of cells that flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". A kagune can be repeatedly hardened and softened at will by the ghoul. If one can eat chi, the Kagune can morph into other Kagune forms depending on the strength of the ghoul. To switch between Kagune takes up a lot of chi and one can only switch maybe once or twice per fight. The kagune's appearance and the place of emergence on the body depend on the type of the Ghoul. There are four different types: Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku and Bikaku. As a guideline, each type can characteristcally subdue another type, although it may be different for two specific opponents. The different types originally developed so that a ghoul of one type can win against a ghoul of a disadvantaged type in turf wars. Ukaku An Ukaku kagune (Japanese 羽赫, romanization ukaku, English approximately shining feather) is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary. The kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks. Altogether, ukaku-type ghouls have a high chance to end the battle after a short time. However, releasing the cells extremely decreases stamina. Thus, ukaku-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time. Ukaku kagune can use their speed and mobility to shoot down a Bikaku-type user. However, a koukaku-type user can surprise an ukaku-type user by successfully guarding against the ukaku-type user's attacks, leaving the Ukaku vulnerable to counterattacks and exhausting the ukaku-type user in the long run. Koukaku A Koukaku kagune (Japanese 甲赫, romanization kōkaku, English approximately shining shell) is metallic and released below the shoulder blade. This is achieved by a high density of Rc cells. It is heavy and extremely robust. Of all the kagunes, they have the greatest sturdiness and are especially suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armors or shields. But on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers or blades. Due to its high weight, a koukaku's speed is inferior to all other kagunes and the kagune is hard to wield. A koukaku can fend off an ukaku onslaught using its guarding capabilities. However, a rinkaku kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow koukaku, breaking their kagune and breaching their defenses. Rinkaku A Rinkaku kagune (Japanese 鱗赫, romanization rinkaku, English approximately shining scales) has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A rinkaku has powerful regenerative abilities and its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power. A rinkaku excels in brute strength. This type's regenerative power is a result of the cells easily binding together. Their cells are more similar to liquids. However, this means that the binding force among the cells must be weak, therefore making the kagune very brittle. A rinkaku kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow koukaku, penetrating the kagune and breaching the koukaku's defenses. However, a rinkaku has serious problems to fight against the balanced bikaku kagune: A bikaku has comprehensively high power, allowing them to fight against the brute-force rinkaku, and the rinkaku kagune's brittleness makes it comparatively easy for the bikaku to cut the kagune off. This disarms a rinkaku no matter how much strength it may possess, leaving the rinkaku at a disadvantage on the defensive. Bikaku A Bikaku kagune (Japanese 尾赫, romanization bikaku, English approximately shining tail) typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tailbone. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the kagune itself is treated as a surprise "trump card." A bikaku has better speed and durability against the brute-force, brittle rinkaku, allowing them to cut off the rinkaku's kagune. However, a bikaku will be overwhelmed by the faster ukaku user and will lose against the ukaku's long-range attacks. Steel Skin Due to the concentration of Chi and other physical properties that the Onihoruda can posess, Ghoul's skin is tougher than a normal human's skin is. Its denser and more akin to metal than actual skin. It can block most if not all styles of bullets, non-explosive projectile weapons, normal blades of most strengths and sharpnesses and peircing attacks of most any kind. Because of this if a normal human tries to punch a Ghoul as well, their bones are most likely to shatter as well due to the hardness of their skin. A weapon of a strong enough material can do damage to a Ghoul but normal human's probably won't have access to the metals needed. Also, if enough force is applied behind a physical attack, you can also damage them. Blood Empowerment Ghouls become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with or are near blood, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some Ghouls may be able draw sustenance from the blood or even slow or stop aging. This ability is cited to be linked with the Ghoul's desire to eat flesh. Fighting Style Flow of battle: 'Sei 'Gun Kata: '(Main unless Lee doesn't have his guns or throwing knives.) 'Krav Maga: 'Krav Maga encourages students to avoid confrontation. If this is impossible or unsafe, it promotes finishing a fight as quickly as possible. Attacks are aimed at the most vulnerable parts of the body, and training is not limited to techniques that avoid severe injury; some even permanently injure or cause death to the opponent. Drills provide maximum safety to students by the use of protective equipment and the use of reasonable force. Students learn to defend against all variety of attacks and are taught to counter in the quickest and most efficient way. Ideas in Krav Maga include: * Counter attacking as soon as possible (or attacking pre-emptively). * Targeting attacks to the body's most vulnerable points, such as: the eyes, neck or throat, face, solar plexus, groin, ribs, knee, foot, fingers, etc. * Maximum effectiveness and efficiency in order to neutralize the opponent as quickly as possible. * Maintaining awareness of surroundings while dealing with the threat in order to look for escape routes, further attackers, objects that could be used to defend or help attack, and so on. Training can also cover situational awareness to develop an understanding of one's surroundings, learning to understand the psychology of a street confrontation, and identifying potential threats before an attack occurs. It may also cover ways to deal with physical and verbal methods to avoid violence whenever possible. 'Capoeira: 'Capoeira is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. The ''ginga (literally: rocking back and forth; to swing) is the fundamental movement in capoeira, important both for attack and defense purposes. It has two main objectives. One is to keep the capoeirista in a state of constant motion, preventing him or her from being a still and easy target. The other, using also fakes and feints, is to mislead, fool, trick the opponent, leaving them open for an attack or a counter-attack. The attacks in the capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. The head strike is a very important counter-attack move. Elbow strikes, punches and other forms of takedowns complete the main list. The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. Avoids are called esquivas, which depend on the direction of the attack and intention of the defender, and can be done standing or with a hand leaning on the floor. A block should only be made when the esquiva is not possible. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, the ability to focus on more than one adversary and to face empty-handed an armed adversary. A series of rolls and acrobatics (like the Cartwheels called aú) allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Playing capoeira is both a game and a method of practicing the application of capoeira movements in simulated combat. It can be played anywhere, but it's usually done in a roda. During the game most capoeira moves are used, but capoeiristas usually avoid using punches or elbow strikes unless it's a very aggressive game. The game usually does not focus on knocking down or destroying the opponent, rather it emphasizes skill. Capoeiristas often prefer to rely on a takedown like a rasteira, then allowing the opponent to recover and get back into the game. It is also very common to slow down a kick inches before hitting the target, so a capoeirista can enforce superiority without the need of injuring the opponent. If an opponent clearly cannot dodge an attack, there is no reason to complete it. However, between two high-skilled capoeiristas, the game can get much more aggressive and dangerous. Capoeiristas tend to avoid showing this kind of game in presentations or to the general public. The Roda (pronounced ˈʁodɐ) is a circle formed by capoeiristas and capoeira musical instruments, where every participant sings the typical songs and claps their hands following the music. Two capoeiristas enter the roda and play the game according to the style required by the musical instruments rhythm. The game finishes when one of the musicians holding a berimbau determine it, when one of the capoeiristas decide to leave or call the end of the game or when another capoeirista interrupts the game to start playing, either with one of the current players or with another capoeirista. In a roda every cultural aspect of capoeira is present, not only the martial side. Aerial acrobatics are common in a presentation roda, while not seen as often in a more serious one. Takedowns, on the other hand, are common in a serious roda but rarely seen in presentations. The "Batizado" (baptism, in English) is a ceremonial roda where new students will get recognized as capoeiristas and earn their first graduation. Also more experienced students may go up in rank, depending on their skills and capoeira culture. In Mestre Bimba's Capoeira Regional, batizado was the first time a new student would play capoeira following the sound of the berimbau. Students enter the roda against a high-ranked capoeirista (a teacher or master) and normally the game ends with the student being taken down. In some cases the more experienced capoeirista can judge the takedown unnecessary. Following the batizado the new graduation, generally in the form of a cord, is given. Traditionally, the batizado is the moment when the new practitioner gets or formalizes his or her apelido (nickname). This tradition was created back when capoeira practice was considered a crime. To avoid having problems with the law, capoeiristas would present themselves in the capoeira community only by their nicknames. So if a capoeirista was captured by the police, he would be unable to identify his fellow capoeiristas, even when tortured. Apelidos can come from many different things. A physical characteristic (like being tall or big), a habit (like smiling or drinking too much), place of birth, a particular skill, an animal, trivial things, anything. Even though apelidos or these nicknames are not necessary anymore, the tradition is still very alive not only in capoeira but in many aspects of Brazilian culture. Chamada means 'call' and can happen at any time during a roda where the rhythm angola is being played. It happens when one player, usually the more advanced one, calls his or her opponent to a dance-like ritual. The opponent then approaches the caller and meets him or her to walk side by side. After it both resume normal play. While it may seem like a break time or a dance, the chamada is actually both a trap and a test, as the caller is just watching to see if the opponent will let his guard down so she can perform a takedown or a strike. It is a critical situation, because both players are vulnerable due to the close proximity and potential for a surprise attack. It's also a tool for experienced practitioners and masters of the art to test a student's awareness and demonstrate when the student left herself open to attack. The use of the chamada can result in a highly developed sense of awareness and helps practitioners learn the subtleties of anticipating another person's hidden intentions. The chamada can be very simple, consisting solely of the basic elements, or the ritual can be quite elaborate including a competitive dialogue of trickery, or even theatric embellishments. Volta ao mundo means around the world. The volta ao mundo takes place after an exchange of movements has reached a conclusion, or after there has been a disruption in the harmony of the game. In either of these situations, one player will begin walking around the perimeter of the circle counter-clockwise, and the other player will join the volta ao mundo in the opposite part of the roda, before returning to the normal game. Malandragem is a word that comes from malandro, which means a person who possesses cunning as well as malícia (malice). This, however, is misleading as the meaning of malicia in capoeira is the capacity to understand someone's intentions. In Brazil men who used street smarts to make a living were called malandros. Later the meaning expanded, indicating a person who is a quick thinker in finding a solution for a problem. In capoeira, malandragem is the ability to quickly understand an opponent's aggressive intentions, and during a fight or a game, fool, trick and deceive him. Similarly capoeiristas use the concept of mandinga. Mandinga can be translated "magic" or "spell", but in capoeira a mandingueiro is a clever fighter, able to trick the opponent. Mandinga is a tricky and strategic quality of the game, and even a certain esthetic, where the game is expressive and at times theatrical, particularly in the Angola style. The roots of the term mandingueiro would be a person who had the magic ability to avoid harm due to protection from the Orixás. Alternately Mandinga is a way of saying Mandinka (as in the Mandinka Nation) who are known as "musical hunters". Which directly ties into the term "vadiação". Vadiação is the musical wanderer (with flute in hand), traveler, vagabond. '''Chi Base Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form Psycho Power: '''Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. '''Weapon of Choice Dual Beretta 92fs, Thompson Contender, throwing knives and his own body. (Lee keeps silencers for his handguns on him at all times as well as a shit load of ammo however, with the Contender, Lee only carries about 10 bullets for this pistol.) Armory(At Home) Sanguis(Blood): The Sanctum ARMS .454 Sanguis Auto, i'''s a semi-automatic handgun that is one of Lee's favorite weapons however, hasn't used it yet. The engraving on the frame of the gun (Sanctum ARMS 000001) indicates that it is the first custom weapon ever made by Xaki Sanctum. The word '''Sanguis '''is engraved upon it. The Sanguis is a classical semiautomatic handgun, based on pre-WWII handgun designs by Colt, most notably Colt's popular handguns, the M1911 and the M1903. It weighs approximately 6 kg unloaded and has a magazine capacity of six (plus one in the chamber) .454 Casull cartridges. The overall design of the Casull is simple, using the Browning short recoil mechanism. Its most recognizable feature is its long slide, counteracting the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The barrel is 10 inches long (specified on the slide) and finished with titanium nitride which gives it a characteristic gold color. On the side of this gun it says in Latin "Mors judicabo, Deum non esse." Which when translated into English states "Death will judge you, God does not exist." '''Anima(Soul): '''The '''Sanctum ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol, Anima (usually referred to as simply "Soul Snatcher") is a specialized firearm and one of Lee's personal weapons that Xaki left behind for him. The Jackal is a massive pistol made especially for Lee. With a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction, it is one of the most powerful hand weapons featured in the series. The word Anima '''is engraved upon it. Its unique design makes it seem as if it doesn't have a pistol slide; however, the entire upper assembly is the slide, and moves only a minimal distance compared to other guns', making it appear as if there is no pistol slide. '''Anima has its silver ejector port on the left side, implying that it is meant to be used in conjunction with the Sanguis (sending the shells to the left prevents them from obscuring the wielder's view), and when Lee starts to use these weapons in the future, they will be seen, being used together. PTRD-41(Anti-Tank Rifle): '''It fires the 14.5x114mm round (.57 Cal). The '''PTRD-41 (Shortened from Russian, ProtivoTankovoye Ruzhyo Degtyaryova) was an anti-tank rifle produced and used from early 1941 by the Soviet Red Army during World War II. It was a single-shot weapon which fired a 14.5x114mm round. The 14.5mm armor-piercing round had a bullet weight of 64.4 grams and a muzzle velocity of 1012 m/s. It had a massive 32000 Joules of energy making it twice as powerful as a 12.7mm (.50 Cal) round. It could penetrate an armor plate up to 35 to 40mm (40mm with tungsten ammunition) thick at a distance of 100 meters at 0 degrees. The effective muzzle brake absorbes 40 to 50% of the rifles recoil, making it controllable enough to be hand fired. It still has a lot of recoil though and in some cases it can cause injury to the user. One of the PTRD-41's most distinctive features was its huge muzzle flash and its ability to take out entire reinforced concrete walls with one or two rounds. Sako TRG-41: '''This sniper rifle was developed by the Finnish firearm manufacturer SAKO of Riihimäki. The TRG-22 is designed to fire standard .308 Winchester ammunition, while the TRG-42 is designed to fire more powerful .300 Winchester Magnum and .338 Lapua Magnum ammunition and therefore has a larger action and barrel as standard. The rifles are available with olive drab green, desert tan/coyote brown, dark earth or black stocks, and are also available with a folding stock. Normally muzzle brakes are fitted to reduce recoil, jump and flash. The Sako factory TRG muzzle brakes vent sideways and are detachable. Generally TRGs are outfitted with a Zeiss or Schmidt & Bender PM II telescopic sight with fixed power of magnification or with variable magnification. Variable telescopic sights can be used if the operator wants more flexibility to shoot at varying ranges, or when a wide field of view is required. '''M16 Rifle: '''The '''M16 rifle, officially designated Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16, is the United States military select-fire adaptation of the AR-15 rifle. The rifle was adapted for semi-automatic and full-automatic fire. Colt purchased the rights to the AR-15 from ArmaLite, and currently uses that designation only for semi-automatic versions of the rifle. The M16 fires the 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge. The rifle entered United States Army service and was deployed for jungle warfare operations in South Vietnam in 1963, becoming the U.S. military's standard service rifle of the Vietnam War by 1969, replacing the M14 rifle in that role. The U.S. Army retained the M14 in CONUS, Europe, and South Korea until 1970. In 1983 with the USMC's adoption of the M16A2 (1986 for the US Army), the M16 rifle was modified for three-round bursts, with some later variants having all modes of fire and has been the primary service rifle of the U.S. armed forces. The M16 has also been widely adopted by other militaries around the world. Total worldwide production of M16s has been approximately 8 million, making it the most-produced firearm of its caliber. As of 2010, the U.S. Army is supplementing the M16 in combat units with the M4 carbine, which is a smaller version of the M16. Heckler & Koch UMP: '''The '''UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The UMP has been adopted by various agencies such as the U.S. Customs and Border Protection. Heckler & Koch developed the UMP as a lighter and cheaper successor to the MP5, though both remain in production. Contender: 'The Contender, first introduced in 1967, is a break-action single-shot pistol or rifle with a number of unique features that helped it become and remain a huge success. The first unique feature is the way the barrel is attached to the frame. By removing the fore-end, a large hinge pin is exposed; by pushing this hinge pin out, the barrel can be removed. Since the sights and extractor remain attached to the barrel in the Contender design, the frame itself contains no cartridge-specific features. A barrel of another caliber can be installed and pinned in place, the fore-end replaced, and the pistol is ready to shoot with a different barrel and pre-aligned sights. This allowed easy changes of calibers, sights, and barrel lengths, with only a flat screwdriver being required for change-out. '(This list would be far too long however, to sum it all up, Lee owns almost every handgun known to man, as well as sniper rifles, assault rifles, sub machine guns and shotguns. He tends to only use the guns above, except for Sanguis and Anima, occasionally. Note, more weapons may be added to this list however, possibly not. It all depends on story and all of the guns in this list stay at his home unless they are taken out through roleplay.) Allies/Enemies N/A Background PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Reflexes Roleplay Selection Ark 20 Episode 87: Blight Hunt APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen